Midoriko Megami Kurosaki
"Watching from the darkness" - Darknesslover5000 Personality Midoriko often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. She thinks highly of herself and is cruel to others, though she is protective of her family. She cares little for others, and thinks of humans (with no spiritual powers) in particular as the mere mortals that they are, while at times amusing, ultimately expendable. She desires to become stronger, even at the expense of others, and in that desire for power, she had gained Hollow Powers like her parents. At the age sixteen, she has changed drastically, becoming less cruel, kinder to both family and humans, though she still views powerless humans as trash, she doesn't kill them. She even smile's genuine smiles, but her lust for power remains the same. Appearance Midoriko looks more like her father than her mother in terms or traits, possessing pale skin and black hair, but her mother's red eyes (when about to kill) and her beauty. She usually wears her school uniform, but has recently switched to a Shinigami outfit with a mini-skirt. At age 16 she has grown more beautiful and has changed her wardrobe completely. History Midoriko was born to her parents on October 31st after Taiki. She grew up pampered and close to her father. She was a smart baby and learned more things earlier than other's, but she was cold to people outside her family and when she became old enough to walk and talk she developed a killing habit. Still she was frightened as a child to be alone as often slept with her parents, which, according to Ahatake, is the reason she does not have a younger sibling. (In Progress) Synopsis Yuurei Arc Midoriko's first appearance in this arc was in Uproot! Enter Yuurei!. She was the main reason the family moved to the Yuurei Oukoku, because she wanted to be closer to Kyashi. Her appearance in this chapter was rather minor, being the one to have the directions to the Kurosaki house. In the following chapter, she mentioned that during the family's visit to Kyashi's, she felt a pull towards Kibou Injiki. In Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise?, Midoriko visited the Injiki household and conversed with Kyashi. Because Kyashi viewed Midoriko as getting weaker and losing her drive to gain power, she challenged Midoriko to do battle. Abilties Enhanced Speed: Her most notable ability is her speed, and is easily amongst the fastest member in the Kurosaki family. Her speed is seemingly unrivaled, and when moving at her fastest she cannot be seen. This is contributed to a mastery of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Midoriko seems to be a master of Kido and it can be presumed she was taught By Akiko. She is able to use Kido without needing to recit the spell or call out it's type and number. Enhanced Endurance: As a Shinigami, Midoriko can easily withstand blows that would kill a normal human. Enhanced Strength: Like many Shinigami, Midoriko has great strength. She is able to catch a the fist of a Huge Hollow and lift it high into the air. She is also able to break a steel wall with one blow. Killing Vow: A minor and sometimes non-combat trait. Even when not in a battle and Midoriko vows to kill someone, her eyes glow a crimson red until she thinks of something else. Presumably, this is meant for intimidation tactics, but so far, most who she have used it on had the mental strength not to falter, such as her brother. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in her Shinigami form, Midoriko relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. She trained with both her father and a resident of the Soul Society and has fought on par with them both. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Midoriko possesses considerable high spiritual pressure, being able to hold off even her captain-level mother. Similar to Juushin Igen's method of expanding spiritual power, Midoriko's own energy flows unrestricted, and thus can grow through training and combat. Being a Vizard, she has dual-type spirit energy. Zanpakutō Hineko (火猫 Fire Cat) is Midoriko's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of an ordinary Katana, with a crystal shaped guard. *'Shikai:' It's release Command is Burn (焼跡 kashou) :Shikai Special Ability: Midoriko's Zanpakuto, like her father's, revolves around controlling fire. She can create her own from her blade, or can control and redirect her opponent's flames, making them stronger or weaker depending on her reason for using them. :*'Enkou Musha Ken' (炎の戦士の刃 Flame Warrior Blade): Midoriko's most basic attack, consisting merely of a slash of her flaming blade. :*'Hikyuutai' (火の球体 Fire Orb): Midoriko's projectile attack. It is performed by bringing the blade in and adding spiritual energy before thrusting it out, resulting in an expulsion of a massive fireball from the tip. :*'Akarui Hikari' (明るいライト Bright Light): Midoriko's defensive attack. The fire on her blade shines white and moves out in all directions. It blinds anyone in its wake, making it easier for Midoriko to strike. *'Bankai:' Tenmetsu Hineko (点滅火猫 Flashing Fire Cat) is Midoriko's bankai. The bankai alters her appearance slightly, giving her cat like features, such as longer nails, longer and sharper teeth, her canines more prominent, and red eyes with cat-slit pupils. Her sword becomes a standard katana that is deep crimson. Bankai Special Ability: Her bankai retains it's former abilities and control over fire and it gains a flaming cat-like extension that can be manipulated similarly to Hyourinmaru's ice dragon, but with better control. Hollowfication Like every other member of her family with the exception of Taiki Kurosaki, Midoriko has gained Hollow powers. Like her father she has talent with her Hollow power's and can create variations of Cero like he has, and seems to have a rudimentary form of Hierro when donning her mask. Cero: Midoriko has the ability to use Cero. Her Cero is coloured Golden. :Cero Whip: Slightly reminiscent of Bakudō 4, Hainawa and Bakudō 9, Hōrin, it creates a whip of golden energy that can be used as an attack, a tether, defense, or a means of torture. Trivia *Midiriko's name is a combination of Midori (green) and -ko, a common ending for female names. *Midoriko inherited her father's pale skin and black hair, but her mother's singing ability. *She has a pet cat named Haiiro, because he's grey. *Despite her considerable power, Ahatake and Taiki are overprotective of her. *Midoriko seems to get along exceptionally well with Kyashi and her affection for her borders on romantic, but hates Sachi with a passion. *As a young child, she would often be scared to sleep alone, and would usually sleep in her parent's bed.